Only in Math class
by KittyKat835
Summary: What would happen if the TARDIS appeared in my math class! less boring than it seems. 10Rose probably cuz I love them! doomsday never happened yay! my first DW fic. complete
1. woah

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or David Tennant, or Billie Piper, or any of those fabulous people!

AN: I'm writing this fic mostly for my amusement, also for my friend, who is also in this. my name(Amy), hers(Sami), and in a later chapter, another person(Bryce), will be the only 3 names mentioned that are real people. Since this is supposed to be a real fic from where I actually live, I also didn't mention any place names, I can tell you I do live in America though. You don't have to read this, but if you want comments are appreciated

This is rated T bacause I have almost no idea of what the later chapters will be like

This first chapter I refuse to call a actual chapter because its so short, its kind of a prologue, but you cant read the next chapter without reading this and still get it.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

It was math class at about 1:30 on April 27th, 2008, and the 8th grade kids were working on their homework. Sami and Amy both hated Math, homework, and school. The only thing that kept them there without going insane was the fact that they both loved Doctor Who and talked about to each other 24/7.

It was a normal day, as every day, until it happened. Off in the front corner of the room, everyone heard a noise that only Sami and Amy would recognize as the TARDIS. Amy looked back at Sami and they both smiled manically and started looking for the TARDIS. As they saw it materialize their smiles grew wider and they freaked out.

"What on Earth is that?!" their math teacher cried over the sounds.

"TARDIS" Amy and Sami replied in unison, trying to contain their squeals.

Just then the TARDIS door opened and out stepped The Doctor.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

See, short!! Next will be longer! I will keep writing this even if you don't read it, but still, please do!

This whole idea just started as a minute lond talk between me and Sam before math started. Kind of an "oh my god how cool would it be if the TARDIS just appeared here" thing


	2. Trusty Rusty Wrench

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or anything in this chapter except for the trusty rusty wrench, well, my friend owns that, but I named it and used it, so, I half own it, more than you! :P**

**AN: thanks to my ONE reviewer in the last chapter: Sonicthecat7 THANK YOU!! Ok, I got 77 hits this story(I just checked) so that could be 77 reviews, or at least most of those people review, or at least half, some, a few!! At least 4?! lol review, it will make my day**

**Ok, longer chapter, funnier, I think, you may not, oh well**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Amy screamed and ran to the Doctor and hugged him tightly.

"Wha-OOF" The Doctor groaned as Amy pummeled into him, almost knocking him over. Amy stopped hugging him long enough to turn around and scream "SAMI IT'S THE DOCTOR!!" before resuming hugging him.

"Uh, yep, that's me, hello" He pulled an arm carefully out of Amy's death grip and waved around to everyone.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and, as she opened the door, Sami ran inside.

"Where are w-ugh" Rose grunted as Amy ran to Rose and hugged her.

"I LOVE YOU" Amy said happily "Well, not anything creepy, gay, or whatever, but I think you're the coolest, awesomest, bestest person EVER, and OH MY GOD YOU'RE WEARING THE SHIRT!!"

Sami poked her head out of the TARDIS, looked at Rose's shirt, and started laughing. "She loves that shirt you're wearing, well, pretty much, any clothes you own, and you're hair, she likes your hair."

Amy beamed at Rose "Yep, well, not when you leave it down, well, it's ok, but, when it's up or different, it's, well, cool!! I can't believe you two are here I LOVE 10ROSE!!"

"10Rose? Is that what you call us?!" Rose asked.

"yep, he's 10 and you're Rose, duh. You two are the best freaking couple EVER!!"

"Excuse me, but who are you two and why are you in my class?!" Their teacher exclaimed.

"oh, yes, sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler"

"Ello" Rose waved meekly.

"Hey, are you the people from Doctor Who?" another kid in their class came up and asked.

Amy stopped hugging Rose "Yep!" she replied happily.

"Raxacoricofallapatorious" he said, pronouncing it a little wrong.

"Yeah, I taught him that" Amy replied proudly.

"Did you then, that's nice…" The Doctor said a little awkwardly "Moving on, I got a detection of a Slitheen here, but I don't-"

Sami cut him off "Oh, that's probably Bryce, he's fat!" Sami said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor gave her a weird look "Is he then, ok, well, let's go then!" He walked out the door and turned left, but came back in and said "Yea, you, uh, might wanna go first"

Amy and Sami giggled at started walking out.

"You can't leave! It's still math class!!" their teacher complained.

"Yea, but, an alien ship just landed in the middle in the classroom, I think the rules have changed a bit!" Amy argued and they continued walking out, and turned right.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"He's in here" Sami said simply.

"Ok," The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver "be careful, he might be dangerous."

"Bryce, hah!!" Amy chuckled "Oh, well, gives me a chance to use this!" Amy went over to her locker and pulled out an old rusty wrench. She held it up and smiled manically.

"Woo hoo!! The trusty rusty wrench!!" Sami started clapping.

"The what?!" Rose asked, obviously confused.

"The trusty rusty wrench, long story, needed a sonic screwdriver, didn't have one, obviously, so, used a wrench, pretty much! Dented a box with this thing!" Amy finished, waving the wrench at them.

"Ok, well, that's nice" The Doctor replied uncomfortably, eyeing the wrench. "Let's go then!" and with that, he opened the door.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**It is true that I like most of Rose's clothes, and her hair, and yes it's true that I taught a boy in my class how to say Raxacoricofallapatorious, and yes I do love 10Rose, and yes it's true I have a trusty rusty wrench, like I said, long story.**

**And before you go getting mad at me for the whole fat thing, he doesn't care we call him fat, not like he's in denial, he actually call him a Slitheen at school, he doesn't care, I think he likes all the attention lol!**

**So, hope you liked it, hope you'll comment!**

**Oh, and tell me what you'd think of having a story with the Doctor and Rose and some others being drunk, I have a few stories like that already for Grey's Anatomy, if you would like to read them, and you don't need to know GA to understand it, trust me! So, tell me what you think about a DW one!**


	3. I Am An Alien

The four got through the door and prepared themselves, sonic screwdrivers and Trusty Rusty Wrenches at the ready, they were unnecessarily prepared though, the only movement in the room was the scribbling of pencils, and a few eyes that looked up at the d

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, sadly. cries and I only half-own the Trusty Rusty Wrench cries more**

**AN: Chapter 3!! Yay!! Oh, and if your wondering about the drunk fic I told about in the last chap. I have a chapter up, no one has commented yet cries again please comment!!**

**THANK YOU to: Sonicthecat7, thehappychipmunk, theydidnthavemyname, sky-pirate325, paula545, dethrose, aaaandddd dragongirl of the stars FOR REVIEWING!! YAY. Do you know how much those people mean to me?? I already had this chapter submitted, then remember that I didn't thank them, so here I am, thanking them!! That is how much they mean to me. THANK YOU**

**Have fun reading!! I like this chap. Hope you do too!!**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The four got through the door and prepared themselves, sonic screwdrivers and Trusty Rusty Wrenches at the ready. They were unnecessarily prepared though, the only movement in the room was the scribbling of pencils, and a few eyes that absently looked up at the door.

"Well, that was kinda anti-climatic!" Amy remarked with a chuckle and lowered her Trusty Rusty Wrench. "There he is! In the back"

"Well, no duh!" Sami replied bluntly "He's kinda the only fat one here!!"

The Doctor looked over at the teacher (who was quite large herself) but walked over to the back of the room.

As they got to the back of the room, Amy started laughing maniacally. The others looked at her, as if she was crazy, but they saw her pointing at Bryce's shirt, and soon started laughing too. Written in green letters on his shirt were the words "I am an alien".

In between bits of laughter, Sami remarked "Yep, that's Bryce!!"

Once they (mostly Sami and Amy) calmed down Amy said to Bryce "You're a Slitheen, right?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied innocently.

"A Slitheen!!" Amy said slower, "You know, a big, green alien from Raxacoricofallapatorious!! You're shirt doesn't help much either" Amy added.

"How do you even know what a Slitheen is?!" Bryce remarked coolly.

"How do YOU?!" Sami replied **(AN: lol touché)**

Bryce stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds "Alright, you got me there"

Amy looked smugly at him.

The Doctor perked up, feeling it was now his time to step in, since he now knew that Bryce was the Slitheen, not the teacher (although, she could be too…)

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor said curiously. "Such a young Slitheen, are you on your own here?"

"Yes, I was forced down here by my family"

"What, like a punishment?" Rose asked, now intrigued.

"Yes, after we Slitheen are told by our parents to kill, we must, or else we get punished."

Another girl in the class piped up "WE Slitheen?? Brycey, You can't be an alien!! I know you!!"

"His girlfriend" Amy said to The Doctor.

"Didn't know Slitheen could get human girlfriends." Rose replied.

"Who said she's human?" Amy replied jokingly.

"I _am _a Slitheen, watch" and with that Bryce changed into his true form.

There were many screams from the kids in the room.

"Calm down everyone!" The Doctor said loudly "Bryce, you said, you didn't want to kill?"

"No, I know it's supposed to be my nature to kill, but, I just don't want to, I was sent here for 5 years for punishment."

"Wow, that's gotta suck" Amy said sadly.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**Yes, I stopped there, I don't know why, well, mostly cuz, ok, I really don't know why. But if you really want me to make them longer, tell me in the review! wink wink**


	4. going home

**DISCLAIMER: i own no Doctor Who, but neither do you, which makes me feel better!**

**AN: So, our Microsoft Word is being gay and i have to use notepad!! :(**

**thanks to: storms-are-my-nature, thehappychipmunk, sonicthecat7, christinesangel100, sky-pirate325, and paula545, im writing this for you fine people!! wait, no, i said i was writing this for me and sam, oh well, you people are cool too! :P**

**sorry for the long wait!! i actually dont have a reason so waiting so long, i just did :P**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Bryce, if you want, we can take you back home." The Doctor said softly.

By this time, Bryce was back in his human form, and almost in tears. "But my family will just make me kill again, and i don't want to! Why can't I just stay here!! It's not like I'm doing any harm staying here! I'm just trying to live my life as a human! Why can't I stay here?!" Now Bryce was more angry then sad.

"I know it seems like it's okay it stay here but its not." The doctor replied sadly.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" Bryce yelled and ran out of the classroom. The Doctor, Rose, Amy, and Sami followed.

He ended up just outside the classroom, on the benches, crying. Rose went over and sat down by him and started to comfort him.

"Doctor, can't you just take Bryce to another family like you did to..." Amy turned to Sami "That Slitheen, on Boom Town, what was her name??"

"Well, the human was Margaret, but the Slitheen was Blon something."

"Yea!" Amy turned back to the Doctor. "Can't you just take him to another family like you did with Margaret/Blon?"

The Doctor looked at Amy and Sami happily and kissed the top of each of their heads. "You two are BRILLIANT!!"

Amy, who was now glowing, looked at Sami and said, almost drunkenly "heheheeey Sami, The Doctor just said I'm brilliant!! ANND he just kissed me!!"

"Oh, it was just the top of your head, and he said I was too!!" They both turned to where The Doctor was, but found that he was halfway down the hall with Rose and Bryce.

xxxxxx

Back in Sami and Amy's classroom The Doctor, Rose, and Bryce were getting ready to leave.

"IM COMING WITH YOUUUUU!!" Amy yelled as The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and ran inside.

"Ohhhhh, no you're not!!" The Doctor said sharply.

"I REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU TAKE ME TO RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIOUS!!" Amy's determined voice echoed throughout the TARDIS and back out into the classroom.

"Um, apparently she's coming with us." Rose said simply.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and reluctantly gave in. "Guess so"

"ME TOO!!" Sami yelled as the ran past The Doctor and Rose and into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed. "ONE trip, and that's it!" Then he and Rose walked into the TARDIS.

"Yea, well, that's what you said to Martha, but she stayed way longer than that!" Amy replied smugly, while looking around, as Sami giggled and sat on the couch.

The Doctor just sighed, flipped some controls on his TARDIS, and away Amy and Sami went, off to Raxacoricofallapatorious, accompanied by their favorite sound of the TARDIS vwhirring **(AN: yes, I say that TARDIS vwhirrs) **away.

**_FIN_**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**woah, cool ending :P**

**so, thats it for this story, but there will be a sequel called Off To Raxacoricofallapatorious, and i already have some ideas of making it 10Rose!**

**Raviews appreciated!!**


End file.
